1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a key unit, a locking/unlocking system including the key unit, and a computer-readable storage medium having a program stored therein.
2. Description of Related Art
A configuration is which short-range radio communication between a BT transceiver and a mobile terminal is prohibited by stopping supply of electric power to a BT antenna with a low priority and thus reception of VICS (registered trademark) information from a radio signal in a VICS receiver with a high priority is secured when a current location of a host vehicle which is detected using a GPS receiver is in a communicable area of radio beacons is known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2603-318809 (JP 2003-318809 A)). Accordingly, radio wave interference between a plurality of radio communication devices of which operation frequencies are close to each other is curbed.